


Ink On Your Arms

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Anonymous said to cuddlyreyes:Trimberly Prompt: Soulmate AU where if you write something on your skin, it appears on your soulmate's skin in the same place. (This is like the ultimate penpal soul mate crossover I just discovered in the Brooklyn Nine Nine fandom for Rosa and Gina)





	Ink On Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> i love this and its so cute

**“Are you really cheating on a math test?”  
**

**“Is my soulmate really berating me for cheating?”**

Everyone had a soulmate. The other person in the world who matched you perfectly, the other half of your heart, your soul and very being. Kim never expected hers would be a cheater... And a bad one at that.

**“You got the formula wrong.”** She scribbled the words with a pink pen where her palm met her wrist.

**“I knew you were a nerd.”** Came the reply written in the middle of her palm.

Kim just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her own class, though she was silently wondering who her soulmate was. She hoped, whoever they were, that they were at least a good person.

The writing lessened for the next few months aside from the occasional doodle on the back of a hand. Kim would occasionally write a little message on her wrist, a  **“Hey, how are you?”**

Her soulmate was quiet. All she ever got was a **“Fine. Thanks”** In return.

It wasn’t until the night in the quarry that, along with the crazy strength and not being dead, that she started seeing more writing again. Well, a drawing. She saw the yellow coin doodled into her forearm. 

Kim’s breath caught in her throat. The girl from that night... She quickly took a pink highlighter and colored in the yellow spot in the middle with her own color only for her soulmate to respond with a big X drawn through the coin.

When she, Billy and Jason made the plan to meet at the quarry after school she took a pink marker and delicately wrote on her palm. 

**“Please come... 4PM. Quarry.”**

Kim didn’t get a reply but she dared to hope. The afternoon was a crazy one, the whole group of them chasing the girl in the beanie and catching her at the edge of the gorge. Kim reached her first. 

“Hey!” She grabbed Trini’s arm, yanking up her sleeve to see the doodle and Kim’s message along her palm. “Its you...” She said quietly, meeting her eyes as the boys caught up. “Just talk to me!”

Trini bit her lip before she ran, jumping across the gorge. She landed and Kim groaned in frustration.

“You take playing hard to get to a whole new level!” She yelled.

Kim could see a small smirk on Trini’s face at that.

“Where’s the fun without a chase?!” She yelled back. Kim found herself grinning.

She already knew this girl would complete the missing half of her.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and tumblr @cuddlyreyes
> 
> leave comments if u like to make me smile!


End file.
